


Боевой брат, бей!

by Grim n Dark Company (littleclevercat)



Series: Fit Tempestas! [3]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/Grim%20n%20Dark%20Company
Summary: Для дорогих камрадов ничего не жалко, тем более - пенделя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> автор: Авдотья Прасковьевна

\- Калио?  
Ингвар Медвежий Коготь умеет просить тихо и вкрадчиво. Волк любопытен, но осторожен, он прощупывает своего подопечного аккуратно и без вмешательства в разум. Ингвар вспоминает могучие ели в фенрисийских лесах, что в безветренную погоду сверкают белоснежными шапками. Как зверь, почуявший добычу, он крадется, опасаясь задеть еловые лапы.  
Калио не похож на раскаявшегося грешника. Скорее, похож на того, кто свою судьбу принял и теперь сделает все, для того, чтобы искупить вину. Поэтому тонкое обоняние Ингвара не улавливает запаха тревоги.  
\- Игнвар?  
\- Брат Ингвар, - Волк от подозрений избавиться просто так не может. Инквизиция – баба вредная и стервозная, а еще мстительная и злопамятная. В общем, никакой нежности и симпатии. Ты к ней с человеческим почти лицом, а она в ответ только жопой крутит, да плетет интриги.  
\- Брат Ингвар, - после нескольких секунд размышления соглашается Калио Хениас.  
\- Да что ты по углам все!? – не выдерживает брат Ингвар. – Я конечно понимаю, что реклюзиам нам дом родной и все прочее, но не одними же молитвами живем! Раздраженные храмовнички глаз радуют, что и говорить, но зашел бы когда хоть парой слов перекинуться. Ладно, бухло не предлагаю раньше времени. Тем более, что к нашему бухлу еще привыкнуть надо. Ты Лукиила не слушай, мол мы говно всякое пьем. У нас на Фенрисе рецептура тщательно хранится годами и не всякий к ней допускается. Короче, - Волк бьет кулаком по переборке, но так, чтобы, разумеется, не проломить ее, а лишь задеть. – Жду тебя. Отказы не принимаются!  
Для Калио такое проявление агрессивной дружественности в новинку, но напор Ингвара таков, что отказать нет никакой возможности. Черный Щит молча и сдержанно кивает.  
\- Вот и славно. Жду тебя в тренировочном зале.  
Ингвар уходит, не вдаваясь в объяснения, оставив Калио строить догадки, что это вообще такое было.

«Кажется, я начинаю понимать почему его с Фенриса выперли «приносить пользу в Карауле Смерти». Потому что слишком уж бодрый», заявил как-то Дарий Эмборнар, Багровый Кулак, глядя на то, как Ингвар пытается наладить подобие контакта с Черными Храмовниками. По крайней мере, Храмовники в чистоту намерений Волка по началу почему-то поверили, а тот в свою очередь утирал скупые слезы умиления, глядя на их пылкие молитвы Всеотцу.  
\- Вот же ж ебаланы! – искренне восхищался Ингвар, предчувствуя, что эти самые контакты доставят ему немало приятных минут. – И где-то тут еще Темный Ангелочек ошивается!  
\- Лукиил тоже рад видеть тебя здесь, - Дарий как всегда, самый социализированный.  
Но Черный Щит…  
К роли палача Космическому Волку не привыкать. То ли генетикой обусловлено, то ли простым понимаем того, что кто-то должен делать эту работу, ошибочно считающуюся грязной. Волки лап запачкать не боятся, тем более о врагов Империума и в первую очередь - Всеотца. А тут вроде бы враг, но бывший и раскаявшийся.  
Инструктаж по поводу Калио Хелиаса Фарангий провел дотошный, ну как главный библиарий монастыря-крепости Аркаим эту дотошность понимал.  
«- А ты, Ингвар Медвежий Коготь, наблюдай за ним как тайно, так и явно. И будь готов в случае необходимости сделать то, что должно».  
По части слежки мало кто мог сравниться с Космическими Волками, но Ингвар сразу понял, какого рода наблюдений от него хотят.  
Калио, к чести его, принял все как должное, чем по началу Ингвара заинтриговал. Такое спокойное принятие собственного вьюрда не могло не вызвать уважения у рунного жреца. Слишком уж схожим оказался их подход к тому, что называлось предназначением.  
Поэтому Ингвар хоть и бдил, но отношения все-таки пытался наладить, хотя и непросто это было. 

Калио Хениас хорошо понимает природу интереса брата Ингвара к собственной персоне, но неудовольствия не выказывает. Возможность послужить Богу-Императору и отдать свою жизнь во имя Его – слишком большая ценность, чтобы разменивать ее на глупые ребяческие споры. Калио здесь чужак, приблуда, которому дали второй шанс, и его нынешние боевые братья и так проявляют порой чудеса тактичности, никак не связанные с негласной доктриной, провозглашающей неприкосновенность тайны прошлого Черного Щита.  
Они только изредка понимающе кивают, когда Калио Хениас в очередной раз ищет одиночества. Даже если это их раздражает. Даже если это кажется им подозрительным. У космических десантников есть приказ и приказ должен исполняться. К чему приводит пренебрежением долгом, Калио знает слишком хорошо.  
Личное можно спрятать поглубже и давать эмоциям выход только в спокойной обстановке, а недовольство Храмовников не мешает Калио чувствовать на своем плече руку Бога-Императора.  
Но этот Космический Волк…  
\- Харизма у него, - цедил сквозь зубы Лукиил. - Мешок с говном и блохами.  
Брат-капитан Севидимус Севералис на конкретно эти внутрикомнатные разборки посматривал сквозь пальцы. Такова была сила ненависти между орденами Темных Ангелов и Космических волков. Корни этой воистину впечатляющей неприязни уходили глубоко, к тем временам, когда примархи лично командовали тогда еще не орденами - легионами.  
\- Пусть резвятся, главное, чтобы границы дозволенного не переходили, - рассуждал Мортификатор. - Ничего, злее будут.  
Капеллан Бастор Хадертон Ингвара и Лукиила периодически вразумлял, насколько позволяло капелланово терпение. А терпения, и еще – упорства, у Имперского Кулака было в достатке. 

Итак, Ингвар желает встретиться с тренировочном зале. Отказываться глупо, да и не хочется. Черный Щит честно признался себе в том, что некое подобие дружбы его бы более чем устроило. И всего-то надо - не вспоминать прежних своих братьев, по крови и геносемени. Точнее, уже не братьев – непримиримых врагов, подлежащих немедленному уничтожению…  
Ингвар, обнаженный по пояс, ждал Калио в тренировочном зале. Космический Волк выглядит неотесанным варваром хоть в броне, хоть без нее. Калио не без интереса разглядывает татуировки, украшающие торс и плечи Космического волка. Был ли в них некий смысл? Наверняка был. Что за историю могло бы поведать руническое письмо, удивительным образом совмещающее в себе грубость и замысловатость?.. В любом случае, это все равно достойная история. А не свидетельства его фатальной ошибки и несмываемого греха – татуировки, некогда пурпурные, а теперь скрытые под клеймами Ордо Маллеус.  
\- Хорошо, что пришел, - улыбается Ингвар. – А то не вечно же в темном углу сидеть. Ты теперь у нас полноправный член команды.  
Ингвар, разумеется, лукавит, но некоторые вещи нельзя говорить в лоб, если хочешь наладить пусть и хрупкий, но контакт. Мелкая, ничего не значащая ложь, и Калио теряется, не зная, что на это ответить.  
«Ох и тяжко с тобой будет», - Медвежий Коготь, прищурившись, наблюдает, как Черный щит молча стягивает тунику. Делает вид, что не видит шрамы от ожогов.  
\- Не нашел причин для отказа, - честно признался Калио. – В какой-то степени ты прав.  
\- Я прав в превосходной степени, - спокойно заявил Ингвар. – Когда-нибудь ты будешь прикрывать мою спину и я должен доверять тебе также, как и ты мне.  
\- Я доверяю вам. Всем вам.  
\- Потому что у тебя нет выхода, - Ингвар не слишком любил копаться в чужом разуме, чем все-таки удивил Калио, который ожидал, что Медвежий Коготь прибегнет к своим особым силам, в стремлении узнать чужие секреты. – Я хочу, чтобы мы доверяли друг другу не потому что нам пришлось, и не потому что так руны легли. Стая славится тем, что умеет действовать как единое целое, и поверь, внутри Влка Фенрика есть интриги и соперничество в достаточном количестве, но битва – не время и не место, для того, чтобы тащить на себе этот груз. И славится этим не только одна Стая. Вон, Эмборнар наверняка тебе весь мозг проел, объясняя важность командного духа… А теперь - БЕЙ!  
Калио, не ожидающий столь резкого перехода от слов к делу, стоит в замешательстве, но Волки замешательства не прощают. Ингвар, стремительный и безжалостный, наносит удар в грудную клетку. Медвежий Коготь не вкладывает в удар всю свою силу, он хочет лишь встряхнуть и раззадорить противника.  
Калио поворачивается кругом, не раздумывая выставляя нижний блок рукой, но ударить Ингвара почему-то не может.  
Если бы понять, что такого случилось именно в этот момент? Тот же тренировочный зал, обычный на первый взгляд спарринг, но по какой такой причине именно сейчас прошлое решает дать о себе знать?  
\- БЕЙ! 

Говорят, у предательства есть вкус. На самом деле предательство пресно и буднично. Просто однажды приходит понимание того, что последний шаг на ту сторону уже сделан, и лишь немногие способны развернуться и тяжело побрести обратно, не оглядываясь на спины тех, кто пошел, а то и побежал дальше более легким путем.  
Тело двигается, рефлекторно принимает фронтальную стойку. Верхний блок. Нижний блок. Пока тело отводит удар кулаком в лицо, разум в панике мечется, пытаясь найти успокоение в молитве Богу-Императору.

\- Ты не молись, ты бей. Просто бей, - Ингвар атакует и наносит таки удар локтем в голову. – Бей, Моркаи тебя дери!  
Калио не теряет равновесия и перекатом уходит влево. Разум внезапно спокоен. Черный Щит неожиданно понимает, что получает удовольствие от этого дружеского поединка.  
\- Изворотливый ты, - рычит Ингвар, в один миг из нападавшего превратившийся в обороняющегося.  
Калио быстр и ловок. Кажется, будто он атакует одновременно со всех сторон.  
Подсечка. Калио ищет брешь и находит ее. Одна секунда, и незащищенное горло Ингвара встречается с тыльной стороной ладони Калио.  
Волк задыхается и складывается пополам, оставив Калио испытывать недолгую радость от победы в поединке.  
\- Ах ты ж… - хрипит Ингвар и наносит победителю внезапный удар ногой в пах. – Это тебе за долгие и лишние раздумья.  
Настала очередь Калио складываться пополам.

Они сидят на матах и беседуют. Точнее, болтает Ингвар, а Калио больше молчит, изредка посмеиваясь и согласно кивая.  
Медвежий Коготь в красках и выражениях описывает то, как годи деревни отметил молодого да раннего придурка, воспитанного на сагах скальдов о подвигах космических десантников.  
\- Я тогда мечтал о том, как попаду в Великую роту и вот уж я бы тогда шороху навел!  
\- Не сомневаюсь. У тебя же, как там говорит Лукиил, «харизма».  
\- Отличная харизма. Бородатая и клыкастая. Жаль, девчонки пугаются, а так-то я всем доволен, - Ингвар скребет рыжую бороду. – Но ты мне честно скажи, чего же ты не бил, когда надо было?  
Калио и сам бы хотел это знать.  
\- Потому что ты свой.  
\- Ага, весь такой внезапный, - Ингвар немного наигранно вздыхает. – Не знаю, что там болтает наш капеллан, а у нас, у Волков, драка – первейшее средство не только для снятия напряжения, но и для налаживания отношений. А после драки, исключительно для закрепления эффекта, необходимо распить настоящего эля. У меня как раз стратегический запас еще не вскрыт. Хранил для таких вот особых случаев.  
\- Зачем это тебе, брат Ингвар? – неожиданно официально и отстраненно спрашивает Калио.  
\- А ты меня за каким хером братом называешь, если сам не веришь в силу слов? Ох, Калио. Тебя бы к нам, на Фенрис!  
Ингвар – живое воплощение славной и древней истории ордена первого основания. Он – виса из саги, имя которой «Леман Русс», и пусть это виса, рассказанная пока еще не самым многомудрым дротткветтом, но Калио не сомневается, Медвежий Коготь и сам со временем обрастет легендами.  
Черные Щиты не из тех, о ком складывают героические саги, но Калио внезапно понимает, что тоже хотел бы иметь за плечами нечто настолько же неизменное и надежное, как, например, Клык, так часто упоминаемый Ингваром. И пусть прошлое Черного Щита покрыто позором, но у него все-таки есть шанс получить и свою пару строк в личной висе Ингвара, для которого дружба и узы братства никогда не были всего лишь простым набором слов.  
Ингвар старательно не замечает отметок Инквизиции, «украшающих» спину Калио. История Черного Щита – его личное дело, и пусть прошлое остается прошлым.  
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, Калио. Хватит сидеть и жопы мять, пойдем уже примем.  
\- Хорошо, но я немного задержусь. Мне еще надо кое-что сделать.  
\- Только не говори, что ты собираешься молиться! Храмовничков пожалей, они у нас и так нервные.  
\- Нет, - Калио немного смущенно, зато искренне улыбается. – У меня тут тоже есть кое-какой… стратегический запас. Апотекарий поделился.  
\- Удивил. Признаю.


End file.
